dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Trolls
Trolls is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film directed by Mike Mitchell, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film will be starring Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake. Based on the Troll dolls by Thomas Dam, the film was released in the United Kingdom on October 21, 2016 and was released in the United States on November 4, 2016. Plot Poppy (Anna Kendrick) and Branch (Justin Timberlake) leave their world on a quest to save the Trolls from being attacked by the Bergens. Trivia * This movie is based on the popular troll dolls. It was also seen in Pixar's franchise Toy Story. * This is the second time the Troll franchise has been animated. The first was DiC Entertainment's Trollz. * This is the third DreamWorks Animation movie to have a female protagonist, after Chicken Run and Monsters vs. Aliens. * The second DreamWorks Animation's musical film, following The Prince of Egypt. In fact, it is the first DreamWorks Animation musical in 20 years. Cast * Anna Kendrick as PoppyHair we go! Meet Poppy! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Justin Timberlake as BranchHair we go...I'm officially a #Troll. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Gwen Stefani as DJ SukiHair we go! Meet DJ Suki! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * James Corden as BiggieHair we go! Meet Biggie! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Russell Brand as CreekHair we go! Meet Creek! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Icona Pop as FashionistasHair we go! Meet the Fashionistas! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Ron Funches as CooperRemember Trolls?! They're back! In Ron form. - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * Kunal Nayyar as Guy DiamondHair we go! Meet Guy Diamond! - Twitter - January 5, 2016 * GloZell as Grandma RosiepuffHAIR we Go! Meet Grandma Rosiepuff! - Facebook - January 5, 2016 * Meg Deangelis as Moxie * Ricky Dillon as AspenHair we go! Meet Aspen! - Tumblr - April 13, 2016 * Kandee Johnson as Mandy SparkledustHair we go! Meet Mandy Sparkledust! - Instagram - April 13, 2016 * Christine Baranski as Chef * John Cleese as King Gristle * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget * Walt Dohrn as Cloud Guy / Smidge / Fuzzbert * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy * Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper Production On June 23, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to create a film based on the toys, under the direction of Tim Hill. The brother–sister writing team of Adam Wilson and Melanie Wilson LaBracio were set to write the screenplay, and Dannie Festa of Festa Entertainment to executive produce. In June 2012, it was reported that Chloë Grace Moretz will voice the female lead, while the role of the male lead, Masklin, had been offered to Jason Schwartzman. In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced that the film with the working title Trolls would be released on June 5, 2015, with Anand Tucker set to direct the film, written by Wallace Wollodarsky and Maya Forbes. Moretz and Schwartzman have also been confirmed to lend their voices. Peter Ramsey, the director of Rise of the Guardians, said that Trolls would be partially based on a Terry Pratchett novel. By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. Having "big plans for the franchise," DreamWorks Animation became the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor. In May 2013, the film was pushed back for a year to November 4, 2016. The same month, DreamWorks Animation announced that Mike Mitchell and Erica Rivinoja has been hired as a director and screenplay writer to "reimagine" the film as a musical comedy, which will present the origin of the Trolls' colorful hair. On June 16, 2014, Anna Kendrick joined the cast to voice Poppy, a princess. On September 15, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Justin Timberlake will voice a character named Branch. The full cast announced their respective roles via announcements on Twitter on January 6, 2016. On January 28, 2016, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube. On June 29, 2016, the film's first trailer was released online. Music Timberlake serves as an executive producer for the film's music, and released the original song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" on May 6, 2016. The song reached No. 1 in 14 countries, including the United States and Canada. He has also confirmed that Ariana Grande and Gwen Stefani will contribute to the soundtrack. Videos File:Trolls Official Teaser 1|"Trolls" Teaser File:Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS|Behind the Scenes with Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick TROLL TUESDAYS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! First Listen (Featuring the cast of DreamWorks Animation's Trolls) File:Meet Cloud Guy TROLLS|Exclusive clip Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS|Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick - "True Colors" Live at Cannes TROLLS File:CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video)|CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (From DreamWorks Animation's "Trolls") (Official Video) File:TROLLS Official Trailer 1|"Trolls" Trailer no.1 File:Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip TROLLS|Trolls "Sound of Silence" Comic-Con Clip File:TROLLS Official Trailer 2|"Trolls" Trailer no.2 Gallery Trolls Anna Kendrick (Poppy).jpg Trolls Gwen Stefani (DJ Suki).jpg Trolls Icona Pop (Fashionistas).jpg Trolls James Corden (Biggie).jpg Trolls Justin Timberlake (Branch).jpg Trolls Kunal Nayyar (Guy Diamond).jpg Trolls Ron Funches (Cooper).jpg Trolls Russell Brand (Creek).jpg 12968181 1351939508166141 2553643594229216157 o.jpg 13000282 1351939504832808 2381090281094769233 n.jpg 12983992 1353532144673544 522491070061162111 o.png|The Bergens Trolls-Movie teaser poster.jpg logo.png Trollsheader.jpg Trolls2.jpg Poppy.png|Princess Poppy Branch.png|Branch Creek.png|Creek Dj.png|DJ Suki Biggie.png|Biggie Cooper.png|Cooper Gyyyuy diamond.png|Guy Diamond Satin.png|Satin Chenille.png|Chenille Grandma rosiepuff.png|Grandma Rosiepuff Moxie.png|Moxie Sparkledust.png|Mandy Sparkledust Aspen.png|Aspen Prince gristle.png|Prince Gristle King gristle.png|King Gristle Bridget.png|Bridget Chef.png|Chef 12479523 182913878736299 16393203 n.jpg Trolls Snack Pack.png Trolls Banner2.png Trolls Poppy Doll.jpg DreamWorks TROLLS HUG TIME POPPY Doll highres.jpg CbR4V5SW8AE6l7Z.jpg large.jpg Trolls-game-hasbro-toy-fair1.jpg Descmainimage copy2.jpg Trolls.jpg Trl core rtl-ex signage 01+copia.png 1461847633.jpg Trolls1-930x375.jpg DWT product V0216.jpg Trolls product category.jpg Trolls-retomara-personajes-creados-decada MILIMA20160604 0048 30.jpg Trolls-v2.1.jpg VisitDenmark-Trolls-Film-tourism.jpg 9780399557477.png 9780399558702.png 9780399558931.png 9780399558955.png 9780399558979.png 9780399558993.png 9780399559013.png 9780399559020.png 9780399559037.png 9780399559068.png 9780399559099.png 9780399559105.png 9781524701055.png 9781524701604.png 9781760404659.jpg 9781760404734.jpg 9781760404741 COVER.jpg 9781760404758.jpg 9781760405519.jpg 9781760405526.jpg Trolls Álbum de recortes-Dreamworks-9788408161554.jpg Trolls Caja metalica Crea tus peinados-Dreamworks-9788408161233.jpg Trolls Canta con nosotros-Dreamworks-9788408160168.jpg Trolls Donde esta-Dreamworks-9788408161271.jpg Trolls Megalibro de pegatinas-Dreamworks-9788408161264.jpg Untitled 8.jpg CiLaCAaUkAAefxP.jpg 57333fb7e74ab.jpg 57333fb85e9fa.jpg Pictures 15803.jpg Pictures 17511.jpg Tumblr obp9iz767u1vt8sano1 1280.jpg Tumblr obp9iz767u1vt8sano2 r1 1280.jpg Crou9VMXYAE1C5t.jpg TrollsCPF-Secondary.jpg References External Links *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1679335/ Trolls] at the Internet Movie Database Category:2016 films Category:Musical films Category:Movies Category:Based On Category:Movies based on Cartoons/Toys